A browser is a computer application program that enables a computer user to view (i.e., browse) web pages and other resources. The user specifies a resource identifier, such as a universal resource identifier (URI), which directs the browser to the specified resource. Typically, as the user browses resources, the browser maintains a history of visits to resources that have been accessed, and provides tools whereby the user can access a previously visited resource from the history. Unfortunately, the history that is stored and presented by a traditional browser is often cluttered, incomplete, imprecise as multiple resources may be given the same label, and furnished with a user interface that is insufficiently connected with resource browsing or search interface. Thus, such history based tools are time consuming or confusing to use.
For example, INTERNET EXPLORER by MICROSOFT provides a “Favorites” menu item, with which a user can designate a currently visited resource as a favorite and later return to that resource in the same session or another session. Although “Favorites” provides some level of historical recall, the favorites list is often cluttered. What actually tends to happen is a user fills the favorites list with so many resources that the list becomes difficult for the user to later find the favorite resource. In some instances, it may take the user longer to locate the favorite resource in the “Favorites” than it would be to find the resource by some other means (e.g., a search engine).
Other tools often provided by browsers are “History” or “Address Dropdown” tools. These tools simply present all the previously visited resource identifiers. Even after a relatively short browsing session, the traditional “History” and “Address Dropdown” lists can be filled with such a large number of resource identifiers, such as resource URI, resource name, or similar labels, that the lists are cluttered and difficult for quickly retrieving a desired resource. Some resource identifiers are insufficiently informative to enable the user to confidently choose the desired resource from the list. Indeed, the history typically retains the name of the resource which is not necessarily unique but can be shared by a number of resources. Resource URI may be too long and not easily interpreted or remembered by the user.
Furthermore, users are often confused by such long lists of identifiers because they are not context sensitive, i.e., they do not link the current user's experience or intention with the resources on the list. For example, if the user has recently visited resources A, B, and C, and the user decides to use History to revisit a previously seen resource M from the list, the display of the History typically does not provide an indication of the currently viewed resource, such as a ‘you are here’ pointer, (e.g., by highlighting the indicator of the currently viewed resource C or recently visited resources A, B, and C). The user cannot easily orientate himself or herself within the resource list and browse or search for the resource identifier. Thus, users frequently waste time searching through such lists. In addition, the resource identifiers are typically not presented in any particular order or with any preference information that may assist the user in quickly identifying a desired resource that was previously visited. Indeed, the lists are typically not structured based on user's tasks, activities or other attributes that would break the long list into logical, usable, and understandable sequences of resources.
As such, traditional browsing histories have drawbacks that make it difficult for a user to quickly and efficiently locate preferred resources that were previously visited.